forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.18
The Colonial Age Count down! Hello Kings and Queens, Hi Dear Friends, the FoE team has deeply working on the Colonial age, and the team has rised finally the Colonial Age for all ours. '' If you remember it was only this year that players ventured into the stone age and hunted for bones and pottery. Seems that this was yesterday, but that was thousands of years ago!. the FoE team has insured that each age has a distinct feel and atmosphere to it, and this new age is no different. From specialist technical team ensure will truly be the best age they have ever created. The care and detail that was poured into the artwork is amazing and the new battle features are not just a “skin” change. We have noticed a lot of interest for this new age by our community, and we are happy to announce the release date for the age that will occupy our mouse buttons for the next months. We thank everyone for contributing to the current state of the game, and look forward to your feedback and thoughts about the Colonial Age. Thank you for playing our Game! Update 0.18 will be implemented on the EN server on '''October 8th, 2012'. A short downtime may occur due to the update. Also please be aware that additional downtime on that day may follow if we encounter bugs. We thank you in advance for your patience and consideration. With the update to 0.18 we introduce a completely new age called the "Colonial Age". We have added tons of content for your pleasure! ''' '''Features Colonial Age! *''54 new story quests that kick in after the Late Middle Age'' *''Free a princess'' *''Meet decadent king Louis XXI and his spoiled wife Sophie Antoinette'' *''Will revolution spread to your kingdom?'' *''Play through a dramatic story with a surprising twist'' *''Introducing a new character that gives quests'' *''Enter a new area on the continent map that spans over 8 provinces'' *''Plus 70 new “normal quests” (that can be aborted or skipped)'' *''Including the winning quest from the quest competition in the forum'' *''Meet pirates, send expeditions, get colonies, start trading with foreign goods and much more'' *''4 new Residential buildings!'' *''4 new Workshop buildings!'' *''5 new Goods buildings with 5 new goods (Coffee, Paper, Wire, Porcelain and Tar)!'' *''5 new Military buildings (Including the 5 new units, Ranger (With the Stealth skill), Musketeer, Dragoon, Grenadier and Field Gun!)'' *''4 new Culture buildings!'' *''9 new Decorations!'' Late Middle Age Bonus Content! *''Brand-new content that kicks in after finishing the current map (after conquering Mount Killmore)'' *''This content is purely optional to do for players that like a challenge and want nice rewards'' *''Takes place in an additional quest slot and in a new area on the continent map'' *''7 challenging provinces, with tough fights'' *''Cool rewards, including goods, units, medals and diamonds'' *''Sees the return of old enemies that lust for revenge'' *''An exciting story, that spans over 62 quests (although the actual length will be shorter, because some of the quests are parallel)'' *''Multiple different endings'' Overall new functions connected to quests and the map *''Quests that deal with medals'' *''Quests that require you to pay or collect goods'' *''A third quest slot'' *''A new character that gives quests'' *''New province rewards'' *''Stronger (“buffed”) enemy armies'' New Battle Features! *'Military Unit Skill: Stealth' - A unit with the stealth skill is trained in using a specific terrain to maximum advantage. A unit occupying the designated terrain can only be attacked by enemy units directly adjacent to the unit’s hex. Rangers will be the first military units with this skill, able to use the trees of the forest terrain to hide themselves. *'Replay' - We added a Replay functions for the battles. You can now replay battles that have happened while you have been away. They will be possible to activate through out the event window. *'Direct Results' - We also added a "Results" button when you press the "Automatically finish battle", by pressing the Results battle, the battle will finish instantly and give you the correct outcome. Premium Vanity Guild Flags! *You want your guild to look special? We have added premium guild flags that you can buy for diamonds for your guild. They are found in the two last pages of flags. *To buy them you have to have the right for changing guild flags. *13 Premium Guild Flags are available so far! Additional Features *To save on performance, we switch the quality of the game when you switch tabs. This was very drastic before, but we made it a bit lighter now. *A button in the e-mail verification window was added which allows you to resend your activation e-mails. *Building tooltips (in the build menu) now also display which age they belong to. *The “unspoil” feature now correctly gives the correct coins/supplies after the boost feature was activated. Bug fixes *''Empty guilds are now deleted.'' *''The Account blocked page now shows that you are also logged in.'' *''The Volume button now has a tool tip when it is highlighted.'' *''Some odd display errors when visiting neighbors has been fixed.'' *''Some merchant names have been fixed.'' *''Some fixes to the accepting of a friends invitation.'' *''Dragging while building could at times cause problems with wrong placement, this should now be fixed.'' *''When returning to your city, at times the Social bar popped back up, this should no longer be the case.'' *''The login process for repeat logins has been improved.'' *''Collecting units from military buildings now spawn a collection icon.'' *''on a Mission The reward icons were missing, and are now correctly implemented.'' *''Judgment The instructions for this quest were made more transparent.'' *''The “new neighborhood“ notification no longer spawns the event window unnecessarily.'' *''Sometimes the message window caused the game to crash, this should not happen anymore.'' *''The healthbar animations on the units and in the lower battlebar are now in sync.'' *''Battles against other players sometimes could not be completed(due to crashes). This issue has been fixed.'' Please leave your comments and feedback about the 0.18 update here. Thanks to ALL players because without you, Our Success wouldn't be Possible Category:Changelog